


Surprise

by TheRisu



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other, Suspense, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisu/pseuds/TheRisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And nothing else was known about this tale, excepting that its last renmants were allegedly sold at an auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

The door opened and closed, breaking the silence of the no longer empty house.

The heavy backpack hit the ground, as she started making her way down the hall. She didn’t even bother in calling out. She already knew there was no one else around, besides herself.

The little girl sighed. It was always the same. She even made sure to check the phone, before doing anything else.

And there it was. The answering machine’s light. Blinking.

She pressed the corresponding button (it had taken her a while to remember which one it was, considering they all looked nearly identical) and continued towards the kitchen, while listening carefully, even though she could tell what the message would be. They all would revolve around the same thing, after all.

_“Hello, honey. I’m sorry, it seems that I will be back later than I thought. Yes, again, I know... I’m really sorry, I wish this didn’t keep happening, but… it’s important, you know? They need me here, this business would be ruined if it wasn’t for me… but I promise, I promise we will do some fun things together next weekend. Uh, by the way, if you happen to go to the second floor… don’t go into the attic, okay? It’s... very dirty and your clothes might get covered in dust. I know it doesn’t sound like a big deal but… just don’t go. Don’t go there. It’s not like… there’s a surprise or anything, just dust. Anyway, I have to go already. Remember, don’t make a mess and don’t open the door to anyone. I love you, goodbye!”_

“………………………”

The cookie dropped, falling into the cup of milk. Her eyes narrowed. What was he talking about?

Her pupils slid to the corners of her eyes, peeking at the nearby stairs. He was truly bad at keeping secrets. Her feet were already rocking back and forth with anticipation. Assuming he hadn’t been able to conceal that hint, he probably had forgotten to lock the attic as well.

Whatever was hiding up there?

Upon jumping down the chair, she went back towards the hall and retrieved her backpack, to pull something out of it. Her stuffed bear. Maybe she was getting a little too old for that kind of toys, but she just couldn’t help taking him to school. It would give her comfort.

“Looks like we’re up for a treasure hunt” she muttered to him, while fixing his top hat.

Then she turned around and headed for the stairs. For every step up, she would imagine a different possibility of what the surprise would be.

The last prized gift he had given her was that bear. What could be better than that?

Maybe a bigger bear?

One, two, three more steps and she was already in the second floor. The attic ladder was just a few more steps away.

One, two, three more steps up the ladder…

_Click. Click. Click._

She frowned. Had the light bulb already died for good?

Just in case, she made a second attempt.

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

And with a hesitant flicker, the light turned on.

She looked around… only to squint shortly afterwards. Nothing. Apart from the usual junk that had been kept there, there was nothing in the attic. Unless dust counted. Then did he truly mean she had to stay away because of the dust?

Talk about disappointment.

She looked down at the bear and shrugged. Then they would just go back down and resume that supper, she supposed. So she went down the attic ladder and…

…and as soon as she found herself back in the second floor, she could get a glimpse of a silhouette running down the stairs.

Her face lit up and she began to run after it, but then stopped halfway.

No. That couldn’t be her dad, actually being back earlier. As far as she knew, he didn’t have bunny ears.


End file.
